Chisa Yukizome
Chisa Yukizome (雪染 ちさ, Yukizome Chisa) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. She is a member of the Future Foundation, and the leader of the 5th Division. Her responsibility as leader is to gather intelligence on the phenomenon of Despair. Chisa's title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy was the Ultimate Housekeeper (超高校級の「家政婦」''chō kōkō kyū no “kaseifu.”) She then took a post in the Academy as the assistant homeroom teacher to Class 77-B upon graduating, although it's later revealed that her true intentions were to investigate the school for Kyosuke Munakata. Because of Koichi Kizakura being drunk most of the time, she acted as Class 77-B's homeroom teacher, however, because of a school incident involving one of her students she was transferred to the Reserve Course for half a year, before returning to her old class as their official homeroom teacher. Chisa is later revealed to have been brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, becoming a member of Ultimate Despair alongside her students, bar Chiaki Nanami. She later joined the Future Foundation as a spy for Ultimate Despair. During that time, she successfully turned Kazuo Tengan, Kyosuke, and the other leaders against each other, leading Kazuo to plan the Final Killing Game and destroying the Future Foundation from inside. Chisa was hypnotized into stabbing herself and became the first victim of the Final Killing Game, found dead in the midst of Monokuma's announcement in Side: Future #01. Chisa returns in the upcoming OVA titled ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as part of Nagito Komaeda's imagination world. Appearance Chisa is a woman in her mid-twenties, around 25 at youngest (about 20-21 in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair). She is a young, petite and smiling woman, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and orange hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is curled. During her time as Class 77-B's homeroom teacher, Chisa used to wear a light blue skirt suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She would also frequently put an apron over her dress, apparently a habit from her days as a housekeeper. Interestingly, she also carries around a pair of Wakizashi as part of this attire. In Side: Future, her color scheme is darker and more dull, making her hair appear brown instead of orange. She wears a white coat, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a pink dress shirt, and a black vest. She wears a black pencil skirt, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes. Personality Chisa is brave and hard-working, with a cheerful disposition. She can be dense at times, and is described by Juzo Sakakura to be "easily absorbed" by things, to the point where she loses sight of her original goal. Because of her demeanor, she plays a role in keeping the atmosphere surrounding Future Foundation as relaxed as possible. Much like Juzo, she is very devoted to her classmate, Kyosuke Munakata, and does not regret anything he asks her to do. Chisa also has a very strong sense of right and wrong, and frequently protests Juzo's violent nature. Despite this, the two are close. As a teacher, she is shown to be very passionate and engaging. She is able to adjust her personality to best communicate with each student—such as being kind to Mikan Tsumiki and abrasive with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. She is willing to go to great lengths to teach and uses certain triggers to lure out the other students, such as using Sonia Nevermind to lure Teruteru Hanamura from the kitchen of the cafeteria. She values interpersonal relationships, youth, and believes that there is more to life that just talent. After she was brainwashed by Junko and Mukuro, Chisa fell into despair and lost all of her hope, even forgetting her feelings for Kyosuke. As a spy for Ultimate Despair, Chisa acted normally and could manipulate her own emotions; in Side: Future #10, she faked her tears after she and Kyosuke found dead bodies of kids; despite having personally murdered them in a fit of despair, Chisa put on a perfectly convincing performance of horrified sorrow as she wondered who could have done this. At first, it seems that Chisa kept her despair persona even after her death, as she is seen watching the Final Killing Game progress while calmly eating popcorn in the afterlife, and even seems sarcastic when talking of her own death. However, in a conversation with Junko in the afterlife, Chisa re-butts Junko's claims that the world will fall into despair, stating that the world is not done for, as hope now begins. This proves that the brainwashing wore off once Chisa died, but it's unsure whether she reverted back to her original personality. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA Relationships Kyosuke Munakata Kyosuke is a close friend of Chisa's. They met during their time at Hope's Peak Academy, where they spent much of their time together. Chisa's life does not feel "regrettable" as long as she does things for the sake of her classmate, suggesting she feels indebted to him in some way. She genuinely cares about his well-being, as they had grown close during their time as classmates. Chisa always asks Kyosuke to call her by her first name, but Kyosuke firmly refused, preferring to address her formally. Still, Chisa does anything Kyosuke asks of her, and believes that he is everyone's hope. Chisa also has romantic feelings towards Kyosuke. She claims she will not let anyone else have him, and blushes when she starts thinking of herself as his partner. Chisa says she'd do anything for him, perhaps even die for him. Ultimately, Chisa forgets her feelings for Kyosuke after being brainwashed by Junko and Mukuro. While pretending to still be on his side, Chisa secretly pushed Kyosuke towards despair, eventually succeeding when Kazuo revealed her status as an Ultimate Despair to him. Not only that, Chisa leaves two pictures behind intended for Kyosuke. The first picture shows Chisa playing with some children the duo found dead in a park; however, the second picture shows Chisa casually sitting on a swing smiling with the dead children in the background, accompanied by a little note confessing to Kyosuke that she killed them. Interestingly, Chisa's NG code during the Final Killing Game was letting Kyosuke die. This is possibly due to their relationship - mainly the fact that Chisa dedicated her entire life to him. Since the NG codes usually inconvenience the owner, this would've put Chisa at a disadvantage because she had already turned on and betrayed Kyosuke. However, it's possible that Chisa still truly cared for Kyosuke after being brainwashed, as she dedicated the rest of her life from that point on to push him towards despair, probably because he was the person she cared about most. In the afterlife, Chisa is seen watching him during the events of the Final Killing Game. Juzo Sakakura Juzo is a close friend of Chisa. Chisa met Juzo during their time at Hope's Peak, where they spent most of their time together as classmates. Despite being very good friends, Chisa and Juzo are almost exact opposites. Chisa despises violence, whereas violence is Juzo's answer to almost everything. Chisa's carefree nature can also annoy Juzo at times. Still, both learn to put up with each other and eventually grow close. In Juzo's official profile, it's stated that he is often misunderstood, but Chisa understands his true intentions. The two are not only friends but co-workers as well. The two work under Kyosuke, who they are both extremely loyal to, and were usually put together for jobs, such as investigating Hope's Peak Academy's dark side. During this time Chisa became Class 77-B's assistant teacher (later Reserve Course teacher) while Juzo became the school's head of security. The two often shared their findings with one another and used teamwork to uncover Hope's Peak Academy's hidden secrets. Chisa frequently tells Juzo that she won't let him have Kyosuke, but Juzo states that she is mistaken and that that isn't what he wants. Despite their closeness, Juzo was unable to tell that Chisa was corrupted by Junko and had fallen into despair. Chiaki Nanami Chiaki was one of Chisa's students. She was the one who encouraged Chiaki to make friends through her love of gaming, and was happy to see that Chiaki listened to her and took her advice to heart. Chisa became quite fond of Chiaki after she helped her classmates bond, and she even personally selected Chiaki as the class's representative. Chisa thinks of Chiaki as a very reliable student, while Chiaki thinks of her as a great role model and teacher. They both have deep trust in one another and work together to protect the class. However, in the end it was because of their strong bond that Chiaki was murdered by Junko. After being brainwashed, Chisa betrays Chiaki, using Chiaki's trust in her to trick her into going to her execution, which resulted in her death. Furthermore, Junko used an illusion of Chisa to lure Chiaki into the trap that ultimately killed her. Nagito Komaeda Nagito was one of Chisa's students. Because of their conflicting opinions on hope and despair, they were never really on the same page. However, Chisa truly cared for Nagito, just like all her other students. She hated when Nagito constantly put himself down or call himself trash, and Chisa often tried to get rid of his self esteem problems. Chisa's kindness towards him confused Nagito, who wasn't used to receiving that kind of treatment. Even after Nagito causes a bombing that gets her into trouble, Chisa protects him by placing the blame on herself, which was why she was transferred to the Reserve Course and Nagito wasn't expelled. Koichi Kizakura Chisa was Koichi's assistant homeroom teacher. Because Koichi was drunk almost all the time, Chisa took over his class at his request. The two seem to be on good terms, and in fact, it was Koichi who invited Chisa to join the Future Foundation. Koichi frequently offers Chisa encouragement, as shown when she first arrives and Chisa, in return, tells Koichi to do his best. Hajime Hinata A student at the Reserve Course. Chisa met Hajime when picking up Chiaki for class, and became friendly with him from then on. She treated Hajime as one of her own students (from Class 77-B), protecting him from Juzo when the latter beats Hajime for attempting to enter the Main Course. She appeared to be somewhat concerned upon discovering that Hajime had "left" the school, although she did suspected his involvement in the Kamukura Project. Junko Enoshima Junko was the one who ordered Mukuro to brainwash Chisa, filling her with despair. Despite Chisa's efforts to protect her class from Junko, the latter emerged victorious, brainwashing not only her class, but Chisa herself. Interestingly, Chisa didn't harbor the same feelings of love and admiration that her students and the rest of Ultimate Despair had for Junko, and didn't bring despair to the world like Junko wanted her too; instead, she dedicated the rest of her life to making Kyosuke and the Future Foundation fall into despair. Despite that, Chisa lies about Junko's involvement in The Tragedy to Kyosuke in order to protect Junko and her plan. Interestingly, Junko is seen personally talking to Chisa in the afterlife. Chisa is quite annoyed with her, frowning while Junko continues her speech about the world in despair, and even rebuts Junko's claim that the world is done for, showing that the brainwashing wore off after Chisa's death. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri Mr. Sandman Utrom Shredder Ultratech Chairman Gallery Chisa_Yukizome.jpg DANGANRONPA_3_-The_End_of_Kibougamine_Gakuen-_Mirai_Hen_-_01_-_Large_08.jpg Yukizome's_optimism.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Mentors Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Ultimate Despair Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mai Nakahara